


Spanish Is Boring

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gotham Academy, M/M, School, Texting, boring class, could be bromance could be romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick in Spanish class. He's bord. Short plot-less story, with hints of Birdflash but you can take it as awesome friendship :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Is Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own  
> A/N: Well, this is extremely short. Actually I wrote it for going back to school challenge so it had to be less than 500 words so..  
> Basically I wrote most of it months ago during a REALLY boring class and well, yeah.  
> It has no point and no plot XD

3…2…1…

And that'll make it thirty more minutes to the end of class.

Dick was bored out of his mind. He was in advanced Spanish, and they were going over irregular verbs, but he already knew them by heart. In fact, he was completely fluent in Spanish.

Not only did he have two Spanish jugglers in the circus (not to mention the countless circus tours they had in Spain and Mexico), but he was also expected to know a handful of languages as a part of his job as Robin. And The Dark Knight made sure he knew them perfectly.

Problem was, Barbara didn't even take Spanish so basically it was the class he hated the most. Boring, and no one to make the boredom go away.

He sighed as the teacher asked a question and again- no one knew the answer. He lazily raised his hand and looked down at the sentence the teacher was talking about. Seriously, how was that _advanced_ Spanish?

The teacher looked at him gratefully, as he, for the tenth time in the last hour, saved her from an embarrassing silence.

"Maria y Carmon _son_ bellas." He said, too lazy to actually write it down on his textbook.

"Muy bien, Señor  Grayson!" Señora Callahancalled way too enthusiastically.

He smiled at her and went back to his spacing out, letting her repeated explanation about the verb ser stay as background to his thoughts.

He felt a little bad, and maybe even presumptuous, but sometimes he just couldn't stop himself. He hoped his classmates didn't hate him _too_ much.

A vibrate in his pocket snapped him out of his musing, and he took out his phone and put it behind his pencil box. A happy smile spread on his face as he saw the name of the second redhead in his life on the screen.

**No history today! The teacher's wife is giving birth or something P:**

**Lunch?**

Dick raised his head and made sure the teacher was still going on about the inflection of some verbs, and then he typed a quick reply.

**I don't really have a choice, do I? Just make sure you speed past security this time, I can't always save your sorry ass and delete the footage.**

He had to swallow a laugh when he thought about what happened the last time Wally visited him at school. They were fond memories indeed.

There was another buzz, and Dick clicked on the new text.

**Sure thing, babe. C ya in 20 :D**

There were still twenty more minutes to that boring class, but now, when he had something to look forward to, it didn't seem too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed- please review! :D


End file.
